memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: SCE characters
This is a list of characters who have appeared in Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Main characters ; : of the Starfleet Engineering Corps. ; :Starfleet Captain David Gold was the commanding officer of the da Vinci. Of Jewish descent, he was very proud of his heritage and sometimes the wisdom learned from it came in handy. His wife Rebecca was a rabbi on Earth, and the two of them were grandparents, even great-grandparents. ; :Starfleet commander, the first officer of the da Vinci and in charge of its SCE team. She graduated Starfleet Academy in 2365. Her first assignment was aboard the . She later served on the . During the Dominion War, she served aboard the as chief engineer. ; }} (deceased) : Starfleet lieutenant commander who was second officer and second in command of the SCE team. ; : Starfleet Tellarite lieutenant commander who replaced the deceased Kieran Duffy as second officer and second in command of the USS da Vinci SCE team. ; :Called 'Core-Breach' Corsi by others, due to her mecurial and humorless nature, Security Commander Corsi did indeed have feelings, but, like Worf of Star Trek: The Next Generation, she felt emotions could sometimes get in the way of doing her job. ; : Chief medical officer, a Starfleet lieutenant commander. ; :Abramowitz was the da Vinci s cultural specialist. ; :Faulwell was the da Vinci s cryptographer and language specialist. He was engaged in a stable, long distance relationship with another Starfleet officer named Anthony Mark. He was one of the first, if not the first, on-going character to be gay. ; :P8BlueTS27Q6, or "P8 Blue" for short, or "Pattie" for shorter, is a Nasat engineer, an insectoid race similar to a pillbug. (See: Em/3/Green) ; : Enlisted Starfleet crewperson assigned to the SCE contingent aboard the da Vinci. ; :Soloman is a Bynar, assigned to assist Starfleet as a computer specialist. He was originally named 110, and was partnered with 111, but when 111 died, instead of going back to Bynaus and finding a new partner, he chose the very difficult task of learning to go it alone. ; :Starfleet ensign serving as alpha-shift flight control officer aboard the da Vinci. ; :Starfleet lieutenant junior grade, she was the Bajoran alpha-shift operations officer of the da Vinci. ; :Starfleet enlisted crewman who served as a security guard on the da Vinci. Recurring characters ; (deceased) : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade, she was the beta-shift operations officer of 'the 'da Vinci''. ; (deceased) : Atrean Starfleet lieutenant who served as Chief Engineer on the da Vinci ; (deceased) : Engineer ; (deceased) : Betazoid Starfleet lieutenant junior grade, she was the beta-shift flight control officer of da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Starfleet enlisted crewman who served as a security guard on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Starfleet enlisted crewman who served as a security guard on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Chief Petty Officer who served as Transporter Chief. ; (deceased) : Starfleet enlisted crewman who served as a security guard on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Starfleet enlisted crewman who served as a security guard on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Bolian Starfleet enlisted crewman who served as a security guard on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Chief Petty Officer who served as Cargo Chief ; : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade, who served as an engineer on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade, he was the gamma-shift operations officer of the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Starfleet ensign, who served as the Shuttle Control Officer. ; (deceased) : Starfleet enlisted crewman who serves as a security guard on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Starfleet lieutenant who served as alpha-shift tactical officer on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Bajoran Starfleet enlisted crewman who serves as a security guard on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade, who served as an engineer on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Engineer ; (deceased) : Kriosian Engineer ; (deceased) : Deltan Starfleet ensign who was an engineer on the da Vinci. ; (deceased) : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade, who was an engineer on the da Vinci. ; : Medical ; : Medical ; : Emergency Medical Hologram of the da Vinci. He was deactivated. ; ; ; ; ; ; (deceased)